


Leashes and Kisses

by YoungSoon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic descriptions, Kinks, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Wonkyun, bottom!Wonho, erotic humiliation, minor use of mild toys, very light tint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one person on this earth that can give Wonho what he wants and what he needs. Only one person that is willing to punish his sinful self while simultaneously shoving nothing less than love and devotion. Only that person agrees to give away a little bit of his soul every time Wonho comes to him with leashes and collars in his hands. Only him - only ChangKyun - heals him with kisses afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leashes and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Read a translation in Russian **[HERE](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6359501).**

A desperate whimper falls from Wonho’s lips and he feels teeth sinking in the skin on his back right above his shoulder-blade. His breaking point is just around the corner and he attempts to wiggle in his not very comfortable position yet a hand pushes him harder against the mattress and teeth mark his back above his spine in the very middle of his back. He pulls on the makeshift ropes of the softest, light blue fabric he could find that are wrapped around his wrists and has his hands tied to the bedposts. He grips onto the strained parts of the ropes with all his might, each muscle in his body tensing up.

There’s a low “Yes. Beautiful” coming from above/behind him as a hand runs over the tensed flesh and countless bite marks left on it. He whimpers again and tries to move, yet the hand settles on his nape, pressing him down before he feels teeth piercing his skin near the small of his back.

Colorful sparks jump behind the closed lids of his blindfolded eyes as a set of three, maybe four (he lost count at one point) fingers move inside him. They teasingly, just lightly brushing over his prostate just to withdraw the very second and move back in the next. His legs are shaking as he is on his knees, ass in the air and chest pressed against the bed, and his body can’t take much more.

He lets out a muffled scream around the white ball-gag in his mouth and rises his chest from the mattress, falling back or rather being pushed back down instantly. The fingers of the hand that was resting on his nape curl under the leather choker, or collar to be precise, and yank his head up, the fingers that had so skillfully teased him for as it seemed hours withdraw. He knows he is facing the most beautiful face, yet the blindfold keeps him from seeing it and a small whine slips out of his mouth despite the strain on his neck.

“It’s my call on when and what happens,” the deep voice reminds and sends shivers down Wonho’s spine. His whole body trembles in anticipation when the weight that was next to him the whole time leaves the bed and returns behind him. He grips onto the restrains again and waits. Nothing happens for the longest few seconds in his life and he near panics, but two hands finally grab his ass firmly, kneading the firm flesh in a lazy, teasing manner. He doesn’t want to be impatient, he is not allowed to be impatient, but out of pure instinct he pushes back into the touch and instantly earns a hard slap on the right cheek of his ass.

“Don’t make me do this again,” comes a warning with a strong undertone of a plea, yet Wonho disobeys and pushes back again, earning another spank, harder than the first one. He cries around the gag in his mouth, his neck arching and before he manages to move again a hand hits the same spot again and again and again and again. Saliva spills from the holes in the gag, his eyes teary behind the cloth and the pulsating, burning sensation from the abused flesh makes him shiver harder than before. 

Fingers harshly tangle in his bleached hair and he is pulled up as far as the leashes allow, hot breath hitting his cheek. “I told you ‘don’t’. When will you listen, huh?” comes an annoyed hiss and Wonho is thrown back down on the bed face first. His shoulders hurt, wrists and ass burns in pain and it gets harder to breathe but he wants to be broken further.

“Spread your legs,” comes a command and Wonho obeys instantly. He shifts on his knees, spreading himself in front of the hungry eyes he could feel on his skin. His length is hard and heavy between his legs, leaking clear liquid on the sheets despite the purple ring around the base of it. He might be closer to the edge than he wants to admit but he anticipates being pushed over it and beyond just like every single time.

There’s no warning before Wonho is filled up with hot pulsating flesh in single thrust. He whimpers and moans around the gag and it takes all his willpower not to push back. There is a growl behind him, hands strongly gripping on his waist and all he can do is to reply with a soft whine. Nothing happens for a second until he can feel movement - strong and rhythmic, in and out - that grows in strength every second. Hands move to his abused cheeks, spreading him open and he can feel eyes on his most private parts, gluttonously swallowing up the vulgar image of solid, thick cock ramming into him.

‘Whimpering and moaning mess’ does not even begin to describe Wonho, the light show behind his closed lids more intense than New Year’s fireworks. He can feel his lower stomach burning up and bubbling, his legs just about ready to give up on him, thighs shaking violently. He can’t feel his arms anymore and the physical strain makes it harder to breathe against the sheets, making him dizzy but each hit on the knot of nerves inside him makes it worth it. He moans out in his chaos of a state, drooling on the bed.

There’s another growl behind him and sudden feeling of emptiness surprised him along with the other weight leaving the bed. He tries to turn his head, even tho he can’t see to know the reason, but fails, his body having no strength to move. He feels the leashes around his wrists loosening up, the strain on his shoulders stepping back. Wonho lets his arms to flop on the bed lifelessly, but the moment of rest is short before the weight returns to the bed behind him.

“Roll over,” comes another command. Wonho tries to push himself up, his arms quivering, thighs trembling and the first attempt is a fail as he flops right down on the mattress again. There is a small, barely there gasp behind him and the weight on the bed shifts. He shakes his head at the movement abaft and tries again, this time managing to get himself up and on his back. Only when his back hits the fabric of the sheets he feels how raw some of the bites are and that bruising is his least problem, but the painful tingling feeling rils him up more somehow. He lets out a heavy breath, obediently rising his hands above his head and gripping on the sheet instead of the restrains. 

Two hands gently, ignoring set rules, travel from his knee over his thighs, fingers tracing the words in black ink on left one. In the same manner - cautiously and softly - the hands spread his legs letting their owner to settle between them. It’s obvious the other part of this crazy dance has reached the limit faster than Wonho, the demanded roughness of the touch gone. Not yet, it can’t all go vanilla just yet.

Wonho lets out a whine, his body moving down just slightly. He crosses his ankles on the small of his partners back, moaning and groaning around the gag. Instead of getting what he wants he feels the hands leaving his thighs just to settle behind his head, unhooking the gag and taking it out of his mouth, letting saliva to drip from the corners of his mouth.

“I want to hear you,” comes a simple explanation before the male in control pushes back into Wonho’s body, making him to cry out loudly. Hands grip tightly behind his knees placing them on other’s shoulders and a whole galaxy flashes before his eyes, his prostate being hit dead on. He near screams from simultaneous pain and pleasure, as the silicon ring keeps him from hitting absolute high, leaving nothing but burning sensation in his loins. He grips harder on the sheets, his whole body shivering and lets moans, growls and groans, whimpers and whines of various kinds spill from his dry lips, joining the noises of the same kind but an octave or two lower coming from above him.

The thrusts making Wonho weaker and keeping him sane at the same time get out of rhythm with every second, going chaotic and all over the place. He hears the heavy breathing above him and the heat swarming in the air, signaling the edge he wants to fall off so badly is right there - an arm's reach away. 

Scalding heat fills him up in matter of seconds, low growl echoing in the thick air around them and it takes a second or ten for Wonho’s legs to hit the mattress again. “Now look what you have done,” comes a breathy comment, “made me all dirty,” adds the same breathless voice before Wonho feels a yank on his collar. “Take responsibility and clean up,” this command is softer than the previous one’s yet Wonho still shifts to all fours, hissing at the heavy feeling between his legs. 

He wantonly opens his mouth accepting the cum covered cock in his mouth. He sucks and slurps at the slowly hardening flesh eagerly, his own neglected length pulsating and demanding a release. Fingers thread through his sweat damp blond hair, fiddling with the knot of the blindfold and it’s an unspoken signal for the end of this.

“Touch yourself. Show me how much you enjoy cleaning up the mess you created,” the deep exhausted voice requests rather than commands and Wonho moans around the length in his mouth. Finally, his hands move down and snap open the ring, making him to shiver and moan as hard as ever. His hands tremble as he wraps his fingers around his own length, the hand in his hair guiding his head meanwhile.

It doesn’t take his deprived self more than few strokes to get over the edge, the blinding light hitting his eyes from the blindfold being removed and the length pulsating in his mouth making it ever more intense. His eyes fill with tears, cum covering his hand and stomach, the sheets and dripping from the corners of his lips as the other length leaves his mouth. The hand in his hair gently pulls him up and he finally meets the face he was deprived off for all this. 

“If only you would know how beautiful you look,” the younger one says and Wonho chokes on the swelling up tears of relief and now happiness. From no one else those words meant more than from him. The hand softly thread to the blond locks before caressing Wonho’s cheek. The collar is taken off his neck, the ropes untied completely from his wrists and thrown away somewhere on the floor. 

Everything is foggy before him and he willingly allows to be pulled into an embrace. “I’m sorry, it was too much this time,” comes an instant apology, back of a hand wiping away the remains of cum from Wonho’s chin. 

“No, it was just right. Exactly what I needed, as always,” Wonho smiles tiredly and wraps his tired arms around the smaller frame that is holding him as the most precious thing right now. “You need to stop getting soft near the end,” he says jokingly just to have his head tilted back, fingers gently under his chin.

“No. The rule is I decided on when, what and how and that’s how I ‘play’,” the younger male says, locking his eyes with Wonho and the latter can just smile. Their gazes remain focused on each other before the brunet finally presses his lips against Wonho’s, instantly making both of them to melt in a long needed kiss. It’s not dirty or rushed, it’s deep, passionate and all but vulgar. 

“Shower now or later?” The younger asks gently caressing Wonho’s sides, refusing to let the blond go (not that he would go anyway). He softly runs his fingers over the bite marks he left on the small of Wonho’s back, eyes not for a second leaving Wonho’s face and it would be a crime to ruin the moment.

“Later,” Wonho replies and receives another kiss as a confirmation. Top sheet is swiftly pulled off the bed and used as a towel of a sort to wipe the mess on Wonho’s stomach and dripping down his thighs off before he is back in the embrace and settled on the mattress in a duo of limbs and racing hearts. It’s the pleasant silence, the soft touches, the home-like warmth and small kisses that once more prove that Wonho wouldn’t be with no one else but with the man holding him now, treasuring him like this. No one else but ChangKyun could give him all he needed in all possible ways and more. If not the quiet ‘I love you’s hummed in his ear as his body slipped into exhaustion sleep, he would feel unworthy, he would have the feeling of being trash coming back. Yet every second spent so close to the most loving puppy made it all fade away like the reality behind the curtain of dreams laced with ChangKyun’s warmth, his gentle kisses on Wonho’s face and low voice whispering the sweetest words. Yes, he wouldn’t want to be with anyone else but him.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for a while and I had to type it out and this MUST be the kinkiest, most explicit smut I have EVER written.  
> We all must agree that Wonho has a great potential to be a sub, not to mention the low-key-sexually-kinky antics both he and ChangKyun display in public. This ship sails hard for me - fight me.  
> Also if this get enough hits I might write how they got to this... MAYBE.
> 
> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)
> 
> **OTHER WONKYUN**  
>  **||** [WonKyun drabbles : The Last Of The Real Ones ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358346) **||** [The Blue Flower ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245657) **||** [Come Back Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411509) **||** [Addiction Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/581722) **||** [Ribbons and Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198269) **||** [I'm Thankful for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347240) **||** [Silent Appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733332) **||** [Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570284) **||** [Beneath The Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604883) **||** [A Little Less 16 Candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810344) **||**


End file.
